Skilling
|-|General Information={|class="wikitable sortable" The Basics Skilling on Manic is very similar to actual gameplay, to access various skilling areas simply click the Skilling Teleport under the Magic Spellbook Tab. General skilling supplies can be purchased from the Skiller Shop, this shop can be found at any skilling teleport location. This NPC also provides access to the Skilling Point and Prestige Shop. |-|EXP Boosting={|class="wikitable sortable" Manic Guide EXP Boost You can drastically increase your overall EXP gained by purchasing the 'Superiority' EXP option for 2B. This NPC is located inside the bank at home. Double EXP Ring The Double EXP Ring offers double EXP in all combat and non combat skills. This ring can be obtained by talking to the Prestige Master which is an achievement or by purchasing it from the Loyalty Store for 15,000 Loyalty Points. The Dictator The Dictator is a group boss that when killed it will provide the server with a global EXP boost of 5X for 1 hour, this boss can be killed once per 6 hours. The EXP Boost does drop down 1X point per 10 minutes. To access this boss you can type ::ed to enter the castle. |-|Prestiging={|class="wikitable sortable" The Benefits Prestiging is often looked at as a time consuming grind but it does come with some unique and useful perks. In order to prestige you need all combat and non combat stats to 99, this however excludes Dungeoneering. To Prestige you will need to talk to the Prestige Guide located inside the bank at home. Players are rewarded with a permanent +0.02X Drop Boost and 200-600 Prestige Points per prestige (random). Players also have the option to add a prestige title to their in-game name by talking to the Prestige Guide. By prestiging you unlock various bosses around Manic when you obtain higher and higher prestige levels. Quick Prestiging Players that lack the patience for skilling can purchase 99 EXP Lamps from players for around 3-5B each or from donating. |-|Runecrafting={|class="wikitable sortable" General Runecrafting is a skill in which players have the ability to create various runes which are used in the Magic skill. Players can purchase essence and talismans from the Skilling Shops which are found at every skilling location teleport. By right clicking on a talisman it will teleport you to the corresponding rune altar. ! LVL Required !! Runes |- | 1 || Air Runes |- | 2 || Mind Runes |- | 5 || Water Runes |- | 9 || Earth Runes |- | 14 || Fire Runes |- | 20 || Body Runes |- | 27 || Cosmic Runes |- | 35 || Chaos Runes |- | 40 || Astral Runes |- | 44 || Nature Runes |- | 54 || Law Runes |- | 65 || Death Runes |- | 77 || Blood Runes |- |-|Construction={|class="wikitable sortable" Construction is a very simple and straightforward skill. You can start Construction by clicking on the workbench at home outside of the bank. By clicking on the workbench you will create random construction items such as wooden chairs and beds. These constructed items can be sold to the Builder for GP, this NPC is located next to the workbench. |-|Agility={|class="wikitable sortable" Agility methods are listed worst to best EXP Gnome Agility Course You can access this course via the skilling teleport, upon completion of each round you will be rewarded with 1X Agility Ticket. Agility Tickets can either be left clicked for additional EXP or traded to the Agility Boss where you can purchase New Crystal Bows and Red Crystal Bows. Barbarian Course You can access this course via the skilling teleport, upon completion of each round you will be rewarded with 1X Agility Ticket. Agility Tickets can either be left clicked for additional EXP or traded to the Agility Boss where you can purchase New Crystal Bows and Red Crystal Bows. Member Zone Obstacle Pipe You can access the Obstacle Pipe by using a Membership Bond then typing ::mz. Once you are in the member zone go south. You can spam click the pipe and receive high amounts of EXP along with 3X Agility Tickets per click. |-|Herblore={|class="wikitable sortable" Runecrafting is a skill in which players have the ability to clean herbs and make potions. You can purchase herblore secondary supplies from the Skilling Shops which are found at every skilling location teleport. ! LVL Required !! Herb |- | 1 || Guam leaf |- | 5 || Marrentill |- | 11 || Tarromin |- | 20 || Harralander |- | 25 || Ranarr weed |- | 30 || Toadflax |- | 40 || Irit leaf |- | 48 || Avantoe |- | 54 || Kwuarm |- | 59 || Snapdragon |- | 65 || Cadantine |- | 67 || Lantadyme |- | 70 || Dwarf weed |- | 75 || Torstol -| ! LVL Required !! Potion !! Ingredients |- | 3 || Attack potion ||Guam leaf & eye of newt |- | 5 || Anti-poison potion ||Marrentill & ground unicorn horn |- | 12 || Strength potion ||Tarromin & limpwurt root |- | 22 || Stat restore potion ||Harralander & red spiders' eggs |- | 26 || Energy potion ||Harralander & chocolate dust |- | 30 || Defence potion ||Ranarr weed & white berries |- | 36 || Combat potion ||Harralander & ground desert goat horn |- | 38 || Prayer restore potion ||Ranarr weed & snape grass |- | 45 || Super Attack potion ||Irit leaf & eye of newt |- | 48 || Super anti-poison potion ||Irit leaf & ground unicorn horn |- | 55 || Super Strength potion ||Kwuarm & limpwurt root |- | 63 || Super restore potion ||Snapdragon & red spiders' eggs |- | 66 || Super Defence potion ||Cadantine & white berries |- | 72 || Ranging potion ||Dwarf weed & wine of Zamorak |- | 76 || Magic Potion ||Lantadyme & potato cactus |- | 78 || Zamorak Potion ||Torstol & Jangerberries |- | 81 || Saradomin brew ||Toadflax & crushed birdnest |- | 95 || Overload ||Overload Scroll from Vote Store, 1X of Super attack, Strength, Defence, Magic, Ranging potion, and Torstol |- |-|Thieving={|class="wikitable sortable" |-|Crafting={|class="wikitable sortable" |-|Fletching={|class="wikitable sortable" |-|Slayer={|class="wikitable sortable" |-|Hunter={|class="wikitable sortable" |-|Mining={|class="wikitable sortable" |-|Smithing={|class="wikitable sortable" |-|Fishing={|class="wikitable sortable" |-|Cooking={|class="wikitable sortable" |-|Firemaking={|class="wikitable sortable" |-|Woodcutting={|class="wikitable sortable" |-|Farming={|class="wikitable sortable" |-|Summoning={|class="wikitable sortable"